To delineate some of the mechanisms of ANF resistance when infused in patients with end stage heart failure. Study the hemodynamic, neuroendocrine, platelet ANF receptor function, renal function and peripheral sympathetic nervous system changes that occur during infusion of ANF in normal volunteers and in patients with severe CHF.